


Arkansas

by NickWilde



Series: You Are Now Leaving Beacon Hills [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feels, M/M, Post-Season/Series 03, Road Trips, Sharing, Slow Build, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6891712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickWilde/pseuds/NickWilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У них бывают и хорошие дни. Это вполне возможно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arkansas

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Arkansas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4486359) by [littlefrog1025](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefrog1025/pseuds/littlefrog1025). 



С той ночи в Оклахоме они спят в одной кровати, и Дерек не соврал бы, если бы сказал, что это помогает им обоим. С тех пор, как они начали спать вместе, никого из них не преследуют изнуряющие ночные кошмары или бессонница. Теперь только спокойные ночи и довольное пробуждение по утрам, когда Стайлз обвивает Дерека всеми руками и ногами, словно одеяло.  
Дерек всегда просыпается первым и в течение долгого времени внимательно наблюдает за спящим, тесно прижатым к нему парнем, слушая его ровное сердцебиение. 

Он едва сдерживается от того, чтобы запустить пальцы в темные волосы Стайлза и поцеловать его, чтобы тот проснулся. 

И каждый раз, когда у Дерека появляются подобные желания, которые никоим образом нельзя исполнить, он аккуратно встает с кровати, подкладывая вместо себя две подушки, чтобы Стайлз мог обнимать их вместо него, а затем быстро натягивает на себя футболку и бейсбольные шорты.  
Он медленно бегает по городским улицам, пытаясь избавиться от утреннего возбуждения и выбросить из головы мягкие розоватые губы Стайлза, его бледную, усыпанную родинками кожу и огромные карие глаза. 

Дерек давно признался себе в том, что Стайлз привлекает его, - в этом не было никакой проблемы. Однако осознание того, что он, вероятно, влюблен в него… Что-то сломалось глубоко внутри Дерека, когда Стайлз начал встречаться с Малией. Он больше не мог ощущать этот невинный и сладкий, словно земляника, запах, исходящий от кожи парня. Стайлз больше не девственник, и фантазии Дерека о том, чтобы быть его первым (и единственным), были официально разрушены. 

 

»»»

 

Они стоят рядом с Отражающим бассейном перед Центральной школой Литтл-Рока. Стайлз внимательно осматривает здание, будто бы пытаясь запомнить каждую его деталь. Дерек всегда знает, когда парень напряженно думает о чем-то: размышляет, старается сосредоточиться, вспоминает все факты, а затем приходит к какому-либо выводу. Ему нравится наблюдать за Стайлзом, пытающимся переработать информацию в своей голове. В такие моменты он очень красивый. Даже сексуальный. Смышленость и образованность Стайлза всегда заводили Дерека. Почти так же, как его всеобъемлющее желание заботиться о близких людях и защищать их.  
Они были бы отличной парой. Но Дерек сразу же пытается отогнать эти мысли. Они все равно никогда не приводят ни к чему хорошему и лишь заставляют злиться и чувствовать грусть. К тому же прямо сейчас Стайлз увлеченно говорит о чем-то, и Дерек уверен, что парень задал ему какой-то вопрос.

\- …знаешь? 

Дерек кивает. 

\- Верно. 

\- Я бы хотел быть таким же храбрым. Ну, знаешь, это ведь действительно чертовски храбрый поступок. Каждый день входить в эти двери, зная, что люди ненавидят тебя, насмехаются над тобой, обзывают самыми ужасными словами и говорят, что ты ничтожество… Но все, чего ты хочешь, - это учиться, расти и становиться лучше, умнее. А кучка трусов просто не может этого понять, потому что они напуганы, а изменения - это то, чего они не могут принять. Ненавидеть легко, тем более что они привыкли делать это. Заботиться о ком-то, пытаться его понять гораздо сложнее, особенно если это подрывает твой статус…

\- Ты достаточно храбрый, Стайлз. Я видел многие твои поступки. 

\- Но не такой храбрый, как они. 

\- Не стоит забывать про сражения с оборотнями и дараками, будто это незначительная мелочь, не имеющая ничего общего с мужеством. 

\- Возможно. Но это совсем другое. Сейчас все это кажется таким незначительным... Намного тяжелее пережить вооруженную охрану, провожающую тебя в класс.

\- Так и есть. Но борьба с демонами тоже дорогого стоит. Как с живыми, так и со своими личными.

На лица Стайлза появляется легкая улыбка, и Дерек чувствует себя победителем. 

\- Извините меня, мальчики. 

Они поворачиваются в сторону охранника с крепким телосложением, направляющегося к ним на небольшой машине для гольфа. 

\- У вас есть гостевые пропуска, джентльмены? 

\- Эм, нет. Извините. Мы не знали, что они нужны. 

\- Да, они вам необходимы, иначе это будет рассматриваться как незаконное проникновение. У нас есть гостевой центр неподалеку, но во время учебных часов мы не позволяем посторонним находиться в помещении. 

\- Извините, мы не знали этого. Мы просто хотели посмотреть на школу. Мы, пожалуй, пойдем, - говорит Дерек. 

\- Все в порядке. Вы можете посмотреть на мемориал "Девятка из Литтл-Рока”, если вам интересно. Это у Капитолия. 

\- Конечно, спасибо, - вежливо отвечает Стайлз, несмотря на то, что они там уже были. Это было первое место, которое хотел посетить парень, и у Дерека не было никаких возражений на этот счет.  
Охранник кивает головой, взглядом провожая их до парковки. 

 

»»»

 

\- Отвратительно, что я даже понятия не имел о том, что в Арканзасе столько всего интересного.  
Дерек тихо усмехается. 

\- Ну, мы всю жизнь росли в голубом штате, в либеральной Калифорнии, постоянно слыша об отстающем в развитии Юге и о том, какая задница этот Средний Запад. Не было возможности оглядеться по сторонам и заметить всю эту… культуру? 

\- В Калифорнии нет никакой культуры. По крайней мере, за пределами Сан-Франциско. 

 

\- 

 

Стайлз смеется.

\- Ага, конечно же, для человека, который несколько лет жил в Нью-Йорке, остальные места будут казаться дико скучными. 

\- Ты хочешь сказать, что я сноб? 

\- Я думаю, мы оба такие. 

Дерек широко улыбается. 

\- Я правда понятия не имел, что в Литтл-Роке так много интересных мест, - говорит он, когда они прогуливаются по местному оживленному рынку. - Знаешь, у них ведь даже есть свой симфонический оркестр.

\- Так же, как и в Лонг-Бич. 

\- Мы определенно два сноба. Хочешь сходить в музей президента Клинтона? 

\- Может быть, завтра. 

Они возвращаются в отель, Стайлз ложится на кровать рядом с Дереком, кладя голову ему на плечо и обнимая его грудь рукой, и проваливается в сон. 

Дерек успевает принять душ и одеться еще до того, как проснется Стайлз. Пока парень собирается, он смотрит по телевизору фильм “Меняющие реальность”. Фильм действительно хорош, даже несмотря на небольшие недостатки и ляпы, и Дерек наслаждается просмотром. А Стайлзу удается комментировать происходящее на экране и задавать вопросы даже в то время, как он одевается. 

 

\- 

 

Они обедают в местечке под названием “Vino”, где в меню предлагается свежесваренное пиво, и Дерек не говорит ни слова, когда Стайлз заказывает себе его. Но когда парень роняет поднос с хлебом после всего лишь двух кружек пива, он говорит ему остановиться. 

Они обсуждают увиденный ранее фильм. Начинается все с того, что Стайлз говорит о привлекательности Эмили Блант и Мэтта Дэймона и о том, как бы он хотел увидеть их вместе в еще каком-нибудь фильме. Дерек же признается, что является фанатом Мэтта Дэймона, но при этом понятия не имеет, что за актриса была с ним в фильме. Стайлз называет несколько картин с ее участием, но тот не может вспомнить ни одной из них.

Их разговор движется дальше по сюжету фильма, и они обсуждают историю Филиппа Дика. Стайлз размышляет о судьбе, истинной любви и смерти. 

Дерек обращает внимание на слова Стайлза о Лидии. Парень думал, что они были предназначены друг для друга, но в итоге понял, что был совершенно неправ.

\- Мы были предназначены друг для друга, но, с другой стороны, со Скоттом такая же ситуация, понимаешь? Словно мы по-настоящему родственные души. Будто между нами какая-то особая связь, что-то, что намного сильнее, чем обыкновенная дружба, но не в романтическом плане, конечно. Да мне никогда и не хотелось, чтобы это переросло во что-то подобное. 

\- Естественно, ведь у тебя есть Малия. 

\- Малия совсем не родственная мне душа. 

Дерек так сильно сжимает вилку в своих руках, что его костяшки белеют. 

\- С чего ты взял? 

\- Я просто знаю, - Стайлз пожимает плечами, смотря куда-то в сторону, дабы избежать зрительного контакта с Дереком. Он уклоняется от нормального ответа. Дерек, конечно, мог бы надавить на него, но он знает, что этого делать вовсе не стоит. 

\- Мои родители были родственными душами. 

\- Да? - спрашивает Стайлз, будучи чертовски заинтригованным этим разговором. 

Дерек кивает. 

\- Любовь с первого взгляда. Они поженились уже через пару недель после знакомства. Отец был человеком. 

\- Ничего себе, я даже не знал. 

\- Ага. Эм, он не работал. Большую часть времени находился дома. Мама уже в то время была слишком занята своими обязанностями Альфы и работой, поэтому отец решил, что будет лучше, если он будет постоянно находиться дома с нами и моими кузенами… детьми Питера. 

\- У Питера были дети?

\- Ага, два мальчика, и еще один должен был скоро родиться. Жена Питера, Иветт, тоже погибла при пожаре вместе с ними. 

Дерек понимает, что их непринужденная беседа за обедом была омрачена разговором о пожаре, но чувствует, что должен сказать что-то Стайлзу в ответ.

Стайлз протягивает руку через стол и сжимает пальцы Дерека. 

\- Спасибо, что рассказываешь мне об этом. 

\- Все в порядке, - отвечает Дерек, пытаясь говорить небрежно, будто бы все это не имеет особого значения. 

Стайлз улыбается ему, отдергивая руку обратно. 

К ним подходит официантка, чтобы забрать пустые тарелки и спросить, не желают ли они еще и десерт. Стайлз заказывает нечто со странным названием, что на деле оказывается огромным печеньем, покрытым кремом и выпеченным, как пицца. 

Они делят десерт на двоих, и Дерек всеми силами пытается скрыть свою эрекцию, которая появилась из-за звуков, которые Стайлз издавал, пока ел это чертово печенье. 

Теперь ему определенно нужно потратить на пробежку еще один лишний час перед тем, как отправиться спать. 

Когда Дерек возвращается в отель после тренировки, Стайлз не спит, а ожидает его.

\- Тот фильм, что мы смотрели, снова показывают по телевизору. Если ты, конечно, хочешь посмотреть его еще раз со мной. 

Дерек знает, что парень не смог уснуть без него да и вряд ли вообще пытался. 

Дерек сделал бы так же. 

\- Только сначала я быстро приму душ. 

\- Хорошо. 

Дерек действительно выходит из ванны очень быстро, присоединяясь к Стайлзу на кровати. Парень садится ближе, бедром касаясь Дерека. 

Иногда тот забывает, что всего лишь на дюйм выше Стайлза. 

С тех пор, как парня покинул ногицунэ, он выглядит уж слишком маленьким и истощенным. 

\- Я думаю, мои родители тоже были родственными душами, - говорит Стайлз, когда на экране Мэтт Дэймон впервые встречается с Эмили Блант. - Конечно, у них не было такой встречи и свадьбы, как у твоих родителей, но я уверен, что они были целым миром друг для друга. Отец был очень разбит, когда мама умерла… И наверное, я - единственная причина, по которой он не пустил свою жизнь на самотек, знаешь? 

\- Я думаю, что ты - прекрасная причина для того, чтобы не развалиться на части. 

\- Ты обычно не особо много говоришь, но когда это все-таки случается, когда ты пытаешься...

\- Спасибо. 

Какой-то разряд проскальзывает между ними. Что-то, что заставляет температуру тела Дерека подняться, а взгляд оторваться от губ Стайлза. Они молчат долгое время, смотря куда угодно, но только не друг другу в глаза. 

Наконец-то Стайлз прерывает повисшую между ними тишину:

\- То есть мы оба верим в существование родственных душ, да? 

Вопрос кажется риторическим. 

Бог обязательно поможет Стайлзу. После всех его неудачных отношений на одну ночь в Нью-Йорке, после Пэйдж и Кэйт, он просто не может не помочь ему. Он не может смотреть на этого человека рядом с Дереком, не делая ничего. 

\- Да, наверное, верим. 

Стайлз улыбается. Он наклоняет голову, дабы спрятать смущение, которое залило его щеки розовым цветом. 

\- Отлично, потому что это вроде как идет из наших семей, так что... 

Дерек ухмыляется уголком рта и поворачивается в сторону парня. 

\- Верно.


End file.
